poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jafar
' Jafar' is an evil sorcerer who is the main villain in Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin, Jafar tries to use Genie's powers to take over Agrabah, first wishing to become the sultan, and then the most powerful sorcerer in the world. After battling Aladdin with his questionable sense of humor, Jafar transforms himself into a giant cobra in an attempt to kill Aladdin. but just as the snake was about to reign triumphant, Aladdin (with help from Winnie the Pooh and his friends) tricks Jafar into using his third and final wish to become an all-powerful genie. Jafar is therefore trapped by his own wish for power. Jafar returned under the command of Steve and the SALF Agents to steal the keyhole of the Arizonan Desert, resurrecting Maleficent to help the villains better. After their defeat, they were recruited by G'Mork to create the Nothing, then hired by Mr. Burns to create Ghidrah and ressurect Scar and Queen La for assistance. Jafar was also the killer of Mr. Iverson, Jesse (not the one from Free Willy, TtarkosaurusRex2's classmate), Beaver, and Nuthead because he was disgusted at how out of place they were to this world. He returned In Winnie the Pooh In Fantasmic! to banish Mickey to the cave of wonders, then battles the mouse in his cobra form, before becoming a genie and thereby summoning Hades to breifly discuss future plans to kill Pooh and Mickey. He was sent to the underworld with the other villains in the finale. he is part of the villain leage, is among the most powerful magic casters they have. also the concil grand master of the villain leage, cause of Jafar's relationship with Maleficent. Trivia *Jafar became Simba's enemy in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Aladdin. *Jafar became Ash's enemy in Ash's Adventures of Aladdin. *Jafar became Alex's enemy in Alex's Adventures of Aladdin. *Jafar became SpongeBob's enemy in SpongeBob and Friends Meet Aladdin. *Jafar will become Bloom's enemy in Bloom's Adventures of Aladdin. *Jafar is also able to command the heartless thanks to Fagin, but by the events of Spongebob and friends meet Lilo and Stitch in the Agrabah sections, his heart has fallen into danger of becoming consumed by the dark creatures. *Jafar had his revenge on Pooh, Littlefoot, and the gang in the Disneyland version of Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!. *Jafar had his revenge on Pooh and his friends, along with Mickey Mouse and the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers in Walt Disney World version of Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic!. *Jafar will get his revenge on Pooh, Littlefoot and the gang in Winnie the Pooh Meets The Warriors of VIrtue. *Jafar will become Littlefoot's enemy in Littlefoot's Adventures of Aladdin. *Jafar will make his first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover in Littlefoot's Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story. *Jafar will get his revenge on Littlefoot and the gang in Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven, Littlefoot's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty, Littlefoot's Adventures of An American Tail: Fievel Goes West, Littlefoot Meets the Hobbit, Littlefoot's Adventures of The Pebble and the Penguin, Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar, Littlefoot in Fantasmic!, and Littlefoot Meets The Prince of Egypt. *Jafar will make his first guest appearance in a SpongeBob SquarePants crossover in SpongeBob's Adventures of The Goonies. *Jafar will get his revenge on SpongeBob and his friends in SpongeBob SquarePants Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame and SpongeBob's Adventures of Shrek. *Jafar will make his first guest appearance in a Winx Club crossover along with his wife Maleficent in Bloom's Adventures of Home on the Range. *Jafar became Robin Hood's enemy in Robin Hood's Adventures of Aladdin. Category:VILLAINS Category:Characters Category:Masters of Evil Category:Disney Villains Category: villain league members Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama characters